


All the things I fell in love with (weren't for me)

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: "And the very thought of him laying down next to someone else broke my heart because all the things I fell in love with weren't for me to love," he said.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All the things I fell in love with (weren't for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all are safe and healthy. ❤️ I just want to write my thoughts because it had been messy. I hope life is treating y'all better.
> 
> Enjoy reading~

Jihoon laughed and Jeonghan looked at him increduosly. "Are you okay, Ji?" He asked Jihoon who is still laughing. 

Jihoon continued to laugh for a few seconds before his expression turned into a serious one, fiddling with his fingers he started, "I wanted to lay down next to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my head into his shoulders. I wanna sing him to sleep and play with his hear until 2am but I couldn't. I would never be able to do that because he was meant for someone else— someone that is not me. And the very thought of him laying down next to someone else broke my heart because all the things I fell in love with weren't for me to love," he said. His face slowly contorted to a frown, eyes forming unshed tears, lips wobbling, and heart shattering slowly. 

"Are you talking about Soonyoung, Ji?" Jeonghan asked again, clearly worried about his friend. Jihoon never talked about him. He would always stay silent and would brush it off when someone asks him about what happened. There were no clear explanation or whatsoever but they knew the whole thing with Soonyoung broke Jihoon more than it should. They know that Soonyoung meant so much more for Jihoon, much more than he should. And it hurts seeing Jihoon slowly lose himself because of him. Because of someone who did not deserve the love that Jihoon is willing to give. 

It took a moment before Jihoon answered, and Jeonghan waited patiently for him. "It would always be him, Han. No matter how broken am I. After he broke my heart, I began writing about him. I wrote and I wrote and I have described him as hurricane, a drug, my star and everything in between. I fucking wrote a whole album about him, Han!" He exclaimed, furious on himself. "I thought it would lessen the pain, that it would be distract me somehow but now I cannot write because all of the words that are written on my notes and melodies are about him." 

"You do not deserve him, Jihoon." Jeonghan replied quietly, ready for another burst from Jihoon. 

"You're right. I do not deserve him that's why he broke my heart," Jihoon answered with a blank expression, eyes wandering around the room. Until his eyes caught the lights and he broke into tears again.

Jeonghan panicked. He immediately pulled Jihoon into a hug and tried to console him, "What's wrong, Ji?"

"He's everywhere, Han." He started, "The lights reminded me of his smile. The songs I listen and produced still points to him."

Jeonghan patted his back, silent and understanding.

"I just wanted to know what I did wrong. I just wanted goddamn answers and know if he ever loved me," He stopped for a while before turning into Jeonghan and asks, "Do you think he ever loved me?"

"I know he did, Ji." Jeonghan smiled a bit at him. 

"Then why would he break my heart?"

"He wasn't ready for you." Jeonghan answered him truthfully. 

And maybe that's enough for now. Enough reason to move on even just for a bit. Even for a while, until he finally got the answers he's looking for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate you. ❤️
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Twitter: @chasinghui


End file.
